landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave/Gallery
Film Bron's herd in the opening scene of The Land Before Time XIV.jpg|A dinosaur migrating herd in the opening scene, which possibly is Bron's herd JOTB PrehistoricPals.jpg|Littlefoot and his friends Wild Arms.jpg|Wild Arms JOTB Adults in group.png|"Thankfully, there's some light from the night circle. We'll leave now. I'll ask Wild Arms to guide us." JOTB Chomper.png|Chomper JOTB Ruby.png|Ruby Lurchu.jpg|Bron File:Picture_8.png|Daddy Topps Carnotaur looking around.png Mouth full of teeth with bad additude.jpg|The Horned Sharptooth; Carnotaurus Finalized Yutyrannus Designs.jpg|The Featherhead Sharpteeth; Allosaurus DaddyTopps WildArms.jpg|Wild Arms is confronted by Topps The Land of Many Rocks.png|The Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth A Sad Littlefoot.png|Littlefoot sleeps, seperate from his friends All Hail King Petrie.png|The Diggers make Petrie their leader Bro Petrie.png|Ducky, Spike, and Cera (offscreen) find Petrie after becoming the leader of the Diggers The endangered Bron.png|Bron, in mortal peril The Evil Sharptooth.png|The Carnotaurus, scouting for food Lbt111.jpg|Littlefoot, at the Fire Mountain The Gang of Seven.png|Littlefoot and his friends head back to the Great Valley after saving Bron File:Picture_4.png|Grandpa Longneck, Daddy Topps, Wild Arms, Ruby & Chomper File:Picture_2.png|Bron & Littlefoot File:Picture_1.png|Littlefoot & Company prepare to return home vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h23m43s540.png The Land Before Time Journey of the Brave Logo.png|Logo of the Movie Vlcsnap-2019-04-28-09h48m36s598.png|Bron's herd comes back to the Great Valley but without him XIV-16.png XIV-15.png XIV-14.png XIV-13.png XIV-12.png XIV-11.png XIV-10.png XIV-09.png XIV-08.png XIV-07.png XIV-06.png XIV-05.png XIV-04.png XIV-03.png XIV-02.png XIV-01.png XIV-34.png XIV-33.png XIV-32.png XIV-31.png XIV-30.png XIV-29.png XIV-28.png XIV-27.png XIV-26.png XIV-25.png XIV-24.png XIV-23.png XIV-22.png XIV-21.png XIV-20.png XIV-19.png XIV-18.png XIV-17.png XIV-58.png XIV-57.png XIV-55.png XIV-56.png XIV-54.png XIV-53.png XIV-52.png XIV-51.png XIV-50.png XIV-49.png XIV-48.png XIV-47.png XIV-46.png XIV-45.png XIV-44.png XIV-43.png XIV-42.png XIV-41.png XIV-40.png XIV-39.png XIV-38.png XIV-37.png XIV-36.png XIV-35.png XIV-96.png XIV-95.png XIV-94.png XIV-93.png XIV-92.png XIV-91.png XIV-90.png XIV-89.png XIV-88.png XIV-87.png XIV-86.png XIV-85.png XIV-84.png XIV-83.png XIV-82.png XIV-81.png XIV-80.png XIV-79.png XIV-78.png XIV-77.png XIV-76.png XIV-75.png XIV-74.png XIV-73.png XIV-72.png XIV-71.png XIV-70.png XIV-69.png XIV-68.png XIV-67.png XIV-66.png XIV-65.png XIV-64.png XIV-63.png XIV-62.png XIV-61.png XIV-59.jpg XIV-124.png XIV-123.png XIV-122.png XIV-121.png XIV-120.png XIV-119.png XIV-118.png XIV-117.png XIV-116.png XIV-115.png XIV-114.png XIV-113.png XIV-112.png XIV-111.png XIV-110.png XIV-109.png XIV-108.png XIV-107.png XIV-106.png XIV-105.png XIV-104.png XIV-103.png XIV-102.png XIV-101.png XIV-100.png XIV-99.png XIV-98.png XIV-97.png XIV-148.png XIV-147.png XIV-146.png XIV-145.png XIV-144.jpg XIV-143.png XIV-142.png XIV-141.png XIV-140.png XIV-139.png XIV-138.png XIV-137.png XIV-136.png XIV-135.png XIV-134.jpg XIV-133.png XIV-132.png XIV-131.png XIV-130.png XIV-129.png XIV-128.png XIV-127.png XIV-126.png XIV-125.png XIV-149.png XIV-150.png XIV-151.png XIV-152.png XIV-153.png XIV-154.png XIV-155.png XIV-156.png XIV-157.png XIV-158.png XIV-159.png XIV-160.png XIV-161.png XIV-162.png XIV-163.png XIV-164-Littlefoot's happy to see that Bron is okay.png Cera rams rock.JPG 200.JPG 207.JPG 0209.JPG 212.JPG 216.JPG 220.JPG 0224.JPG 226.JPG 227.JPG July 28, 2015 Trailer JourneyOfTheBrave.jpg|An early title card from the July 28, 2015 leaked trailer Littlefoot & Frog.jpg|A frog jumps on Littlefoot's head Chomper_and_Ruby_in_Journey_of_the_Brave.png|Chomper and Ruby TreasureDay.jpg|Littlefoot, during Today's The Day Little Swimmers.jpg|Ducky and Spike watch their siblings hatch TLBTXIV - Littlefoot going to help his dad.png|"I'm going to help him." TLBTXIV - Gang of Five walking close up.png|The Prehistoric Pals in the Mysterious Beyond, covered in stinkweed Kids & Yutyrannus.jpg|The kids are attacked by a sharptooth Kids running from Yutyrannuses.jpg|The aforementioned sharpteeth chase the kids Yutyrannus_LBTXIV.png|''Allosaurus'' Journey of the Brave Fire Mountain.png|Littlefoot and his friends, along with Etta, gaze upon the Fire Mountain Look for the Light.jpg|Reba McEntire's character, Etta, singing "Look for the Light" Unnamed Pteranodon Character.jpg|Etta Cera watching boulders fall.jpg|Cera pushes over a pile of boulders... Yutyrannus & Rock.jpg|..onto a Sharptooth Yutyrannus Fall.jpg|The aforementioned Sharptooth after being pelted with boulders Happy All Together.jpg|"I'm so happy we're all together!" Pretty.png Category:Galleries Category:Movie Galleries